


A lay day

by Iresposts



Series: Lacunas [6]
Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 19:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iresposts/pseuds/Iresposts
Summary: Teenage Deran and Adrian smoke a joint, then it's hot and heavy in Deran's bedroom.





	A lay day

The Commissioner’s office had called it for the event that morning: a lay day based on the latest swell models. Deran was impossibly happy. He couldn’t care less, it was a perfect day, because Deran had Adrian to himself. Deran and Craig had managed to talk Adrian into coming over, instead of heading to school. At Craig’s “You don’t need school made to make it in life, man”, Adrian had just rolled his eyes, but he’d agreed for once.

Adrian rarely came around, and when he did they mostly just hung out in Deran’s room and smoked weed. The last time he’d been over, they’d kissed, and it had been feverish and awkward, with too many teeth, and too many hands. Deran had been afraid they’d get caught that day too. But today – fucking fantastic  _today_  – Smurf was in Vegas, and Craig was too busy screwing the random chick he’d picked up at the beach once the event had been called. Baz and Pope were running something, and hiding it from Smurf, but she probably knew. Good luck suckers. And him? He had Adrian.

He wasn’t going to end up like his brothers. He and Adrian would surf, from the QS to the CT, to fuck, why not the World Championship? Today, it all seemed possible, because Adrian was lying beside him, smelling of sunshine and salt, and Deran couldn’t even look at him without warmth curling in his belly.

Today maybe they’d do more than kiss. He inhaled too sharply and then started coughing. Did he want that? Or was it just the idea of it? The newness of it? Touching Adrian’s dick, when he’d only felt it before through his shorts? Because that would be gay as fuck. He kept coughing, so he handed over the joint over. But Adrian wasn’t like that, fagging it up and shit, and anyway, what the fuck did Wayne Cullen ever know?

“Deran, man where you at?” asked Adrian, “You look sick.”

“Nah, nothing, man. It’s just, you know, nice to chill,” said Deran.

“You were  _chilling_  at the beach. In front of potential sponsors!” Deran didn’t really care about sponsors, he just loved surfing. Adrian though, was always doing the numbers, making contacts, lining up interviews, and at the same time making it all sound cool, easy and effortless, his words teasing, always joking. Only Deran know how much he stressed before competitions. It was one of the things Deran loved about him, because it made him not perfect, and for Deran, that meant attainable, even if it was just for a while.

“Yeah, so?” Deran said and then lay on his side facing Adrian. Moments later Adrian followed suit, after carefully putting the joint out on a saucer. Until there they were, facing each other. Deran had forgotten what they were talking about, because he was caught up in those eyes. “Your eyes – they’re so limped.”

“Limped? What the hell is that man?” Adrian shot back.

“I dunno, Roxy said they were, so…” Deran trailed off.

“I think she said ‘Limpid’ and yeah, she said the same to me too.” Adrian started laughing. “You could come up with your own compliment, asshole.”

“I—” Deran stopped. There were so many dangerous words filling his mouth, none of which he could say and still be able to live with himself. “You’re ok, alright?”

“Just ok? So, does that mean you sorta want to fuck me?”

“I can?” It was out before Deran could help himself. Adrian didn’t answer in words but leant over and then kissed him. It was familiar, until it wasn’t, and then there they were, tearing at their Henleys, until Adrian somehow ended up on the bottom with Deran rubbing himself roughly against Adrian’s crotch, frantic with need. They still had their shorts on, so it wasn’t as good as it could have been.

Adrian always managed to short circuit his brain until Deran was a throbbing wet mess, ready to do anything to have his fix. This was no different. Deran slid his hand in between them and pushed down Adrian’s shorts and his briefs all the same time. Adrian’s cock sprang free. Deran had a moment to think – Oh – before his hand had reached out and he was weirdly, awkwardly trying to jerk another man off. It felt fucking odd. The tip was wet, and it painfully red with need. He kept going pushing through the strangeness. He did want it, didn’t he?

“Deran?” Adrian placed his hand over Deran’s on his dick, stilling his movements. “You don’t have to.”

“I don’t?” Deran hated the vulnerability in his voice.

“How about this? Do you have any lube?” his voice was gentle.

“Uh, I’m not—” Deran muttered.

“Oh! No. Not that. Just get the lube, will you? And take your shorts off.”

Deran fished in his bedside table and got out the tube of Smurf’s hand cream and silently handed it to Adrian. “Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me. How do you jerk off man, with that?” He shook his head. “Nevermind.”

Adrian got to his feet and headed to the bed, before grabbing Deran’s hand and then pulled him along. Adrian then lay down on the single bed, squirted a fat dollop of cream between his legs and closed them. It squelched.  “Come on. Get on top.” Deran lay down on top of him, both dicks getting in the way, until Adrian deftly slid Deran’s cock between his thighs, and pushed his own cock back up hard against his belly. “Fuck me now and fuck me hard.”

Deran gasped at the words, but he didn’t need a second invitation. He thrust between Adrian’s slick thighs and it felt so amazing, tight and hot that his eyes shut. If it felt so good now, he doubted he would survive actually fucking Adrian. He kept thrusting and Adrian kept moaning until he could feel the tell-tale spasm low in his belly, heavy and hot. His balls tightened and then it hit him hard, until he was moaning helplessly into Adrian’s shoulder. Who knew Adrian had this in him? This was much better than trying to jerk him off, because it could be anyone, it could even be a girl he was fucking now. But then he opened his eyes and fell into limpid blue, and then kept falling until he came, a low warm gush. Adrian quickly pushed Deran off before jerking himself off efficiently. He came quietly, cupping the end of his cock so that he caught most of it in his hand. Deran handed him a t-shirt.

It felt awkward again, before Adrian looked him in the eye and said, “Not a bad lay for a lay day, am I right?”


End file.
